Beginning of the afterlife of naruto uzumaki
by Starter
Summary: Naruto accidentally killed by Sasuke during his escape, now as a spirit which path is he taking; shinigami or hollow,good or bad, smart or clueless; only he can choose. Just prologue real story divided to brances. Strong Naruto, pairings uncertain :   R
1. Chapter 1

**Beginning of the Afterlife of Naruto Uzumaki**

Prologue

There it is a spirit, one no longer than few hours old. Just standing there looking at the sight of a body; his body; and two others near the body. One was unconscious, he was a thirteen year-old boy with dark raven hair shaped somewhat like a cockatoo, wearing a dark raven shirt with the once infamous Uciha symbol and a pair of short white pants; he is Sasuke Uciha. Next to the two bodies of dead and unconscious boys belongs to the body of a scrawny pink-haired girl, her hair is just shoulder length while she held emerald coloured eyes; red from tears of the sight of her beloved Uciha; wearing a fancy Chinese-style red-dress with a white circle marking at the back and black bicycle pants; this is Sakura Haruno fan-girl of Sasuke and teammate of both boys.

As for the spirit, he was; is; Naruto Uzumaki. A blonde boy the same age as the others, with a distinct whisker-like scars; his birthmark; his hair however is not just blonde it's a radiant gold and his eyes shows depth of a scarred child yet still hold life within its vibrant cerulean blue. His clothing could be considered both hideous or abstract, it's an article of thick orange jumpsuit with white linings at the bottom of it and strips of blue going down the sides; oh don't forget the infamous swirl of the Uzumaki on the shoulder pads and at the back. His leg however is covered in a similarly styled orange long-pant; without the white lining. This is the overall look of both his body and his spirit, the difference however is that the body has his eyes closed, scratches along his body which starts to heal; the wound started off as fatal however; a little stain on his clothing around his right chest area approximately around his heart. His spirit however held none of these, instead it has a small chain that links to the middle of his chest; the end, its broken; and his eyes held sorrow in it. Naruto is now remembering the events which lead to this one.

_Flashback_

There they stood, above the water just merely fifty feet from each other, Sasuke Uciha; genius, avenger and rival of the other boy; and Naruto Uzumaki; dead-last, jinchuuriki, protector and rival of Sasuke. Both boys are looking ragged with pieces from their clothing missing, a sign of an intense battle; as intense as an over-powered gennin could make, sweating and glaring each other for neither wish to relent.

"Let me pass Dobe, you know my ambition, you know I can't get stronger here. Just leave it Dobe, go back!"

"No Sasuke, you're my friend and no way in hell I'm going to leave you to go to that snake paedophile. If you won't come back, then I'll just have to force you. _I refuse to have another friend betray me, my life faced enough betrayal as it is so don't force me teme_" Shot Naruto back, the last part spoken in a tone not above a whisper.

So their glaring increase to another level, so does their chakra. Naruto already covered in Kyuubi's chakra gathers it around his palm outstretched, preparing his ultimate technique. Sasuke powered up by his second level curse seal also follows Naruto example gathering chakra to his outstretched palm. Both are preparing their ultimate technique; techniques used for ending battles. Naruto with his newly learnt Rasengan; just a two months previously; and Sasuke with Chidori; learnt before Narutos'.

Then just like that, both shot out like bullets, both closing in on their targets, techniques finished beforehand. Their first-step and they cock their right arms back; the arm for their technique.

Forty feet and still gaining momentum, arms cocked back further...

Thirty feet and what once was a jog is increased to a run...

Twenty feet and it's now a full-blown sprint...

Fifteen feet and both jumped high into the air still aiming for each other...

Ten feet and they both prepare themselves...

Five feet and they started to shout their techniques name, "Chidori/Rasengan" from both Sasuke and Naruto respectively.

Then they meet and their arms are bought forth techniques clashing and time seemed to stop for the surrounding area. Suddenly as if nothing happen a resounding boom was heard across their battlefields. Both techniques still locked in an endless battle. Fifteen seconds has passed and the chakra capacity of both techniques was increased by both Naruto and Sasuke. There, another boom.

Not all things are endless however, and the inevitable happen their hands slipped; both on purpose. Sasuke aimed his Chidori to Naruto's right shoulder; hoping to give enough pain so Naruto would lose consciousness. Naruto aimed his Rasengan wide left of Sasuke hoping that his feint wasn't known; and it appears it doesn't' except by us; trying to increase his chance of a lucky shot and let Sasuke's guard down, he bring his body above a little, enough so that they are face to face due to height difference.

This however might not happen, for Sasuke widened his eyes; understanding the tactic Naruto is trying to use. His outstretched arm was pulled back; hoping it was enough so that no fatal wound might be inflicted upon Naruto. Yet fate as it seems wish to mock him, his momentum couldn't be halted and there it was; sound of bones broken, flesh pierced and worst a faint sound of bursting flesh.

Too shocked to react, Sasuke let his hand remained pulled back by his effort and stare at it lifelessly; Chidori already powered down before-hand, his mind was trying to process what happened, 'What... what just happen? I was sure that Ch-chi-chidori w-was aim-med for h-his shoulder then it change course. His heart, I pierced his heart. Damn! This wasn't supposed to happen, he was supposed to be hit in the shoulder then passed out, b-but now?'

As that happened however, Naruto powered-down his Rasengan and his outstretched arm was closing in to Sasuke's neck and a single clean chop was given. Sasuke no longer managed to think about anything and so Naruto talk, just before he land to the realm of unconsciousness, "I'm sorry to force your hands Sasuke. Urgh, arkk. But, this is the only way to let your guard down. Besides I promise to never lose any of my friends, and you are my best friend. I'll bring you back to Konoha. But, promise me, find your power in Konoha; for Orochimaru and Itachi found theirs there. Take my role as protector and protect Konoha and if you want power, I'll give you a gift. I know all about Mangekyou Sharingan, and shall your descendants unlock it through hard work; Kyuubi is the origin and I forced Kyuubi to give this gift to you; not only that blindness will ever be a problem for you or your descendants. I guess this is goodbye and sleep well." Naruto fought hard not to cough again to show his dying body so Sasuke won't be that burdened.

During this, Sasuke also fought hard to remain conscious and manage to force a weak "I will" after Naruto finish and his consciousness was soon lost.

Meanwhile Naruto catch Sasuke's falling body with his weak hand and prop him by his shoulder all the while giving transfusion of Kyuubi's chakra infused with his. This was to give him the gift as well as to not let it get to concentrated; and giving his gift alongside it, a boost in chakra capacity enough to rival a quarter of his own natural one.

Five minutes later and Naruto was done, he was however extremely weak; and his path from the "Valley of the End" to Konoha is pretty far. So he once again props Sasuke and pushes what remaining chakra he had left to his heart and legs; trying to contain his heart and increase his speed.

_End Flashback_

Naruto at least then smiled to that memory, just half-a-day ago and a flicker of hope flashes through his eyes. 'Sasuke at least promised me' he thought sombrely, 'And as far as I know he never lets down on what few promise he have during his life. At this thought a small genuine smile he never had shown since the beginning of his life finally showed once more.

_Flashback_

Twelve staggering hours after the battle and Naruto was nearing Konoha's gate with Sasuke on his shoulder. What's staggering is that he manages to live and Kyuubi with all his effort tried to piece back and heal Naruto's; Jinchuuriki of said bijuu; heart, though with little success, but it helped Naruto gain enough time to head back. This time though he finally reached his limit and he dropped downwards.

Before he fell forward, he sees a pink-head screaming at a distance not that far; he is after all at the edge of the forest. His thoughts were, 'Hmm, I guess she see's Sasuke covered in blood and she freaks out, a dedicated fan-girl to the end. Alas she never was my problem; though I need to try to keep my facade up thought' so with that he tried to form a smile, but never was successful and he continue his fall, bringing Sasuke with him to the ground with a loud '_thud_'. However he was already dead seconds before reaching the cold unforgiving earth. Sakura seeing her '_Beloved_' ran faster and then kneel near both boys and flipped both of them over.

_End Flashback_

Naruto then gave a dry chuckle; he guessed that his time in the world is finally over, 'Though I guess I'll never face the beatings again´ another chuckle. 'I wonder though what Sakura's reaction; guess I'll stay here a bit longer'.

_**A/N:**_ Hello guys, this is a new story from me Xd. Though I'm sorry for not updating my others, fear not for I'll update it during the holidays; I'll try to at least give one for Kyuubi and Fenrir. This story though will be one that I focus more on, but my next update won't be as chapters but separate story; it branches into either three or four different story. Think of it as sub-story. Thank you and **R&R**, criticism and reviews are more than appreciated and flaming would be very unjust without stating your reasons.


	2. Quick note

Just to let you know one of the continuation of the story is already present in this link s/7003914/1/Afterlife-of-Naruto-Uzumaki-Shinigami


End file.
